honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chien-lu Anderman
Chien-lu Anderman, Herzog von Rabenstrange, was an Andermani nobleman and an officer of the Imperial Andermani Navy. Family Chien-lu Anderman was a first cousin of Emperor Gustav XI, with whom he was very close, and one of the most prominent members of the House of Anderman, holding the title of Herzog (Duke) von Rabenstrange. ( ) Biography He attended the Andermani naval academy with the Emperor and maintained a close relationship with him. As Rabenstrange stood fifth (and later third) in line of succession to the Andermani Throne, he was entitled to wear a distinctive golden rayed sun insignia on his uniform, to denote such standing. By 1908 PD, Rabenstrange held the rank of Großadmiral (Grand Admiral) and was assigned to the IAN Home Fleet, flying his flag aboard the superdreadnought [[IANS Derfflinger|IANS Derfflinger]]. As a token of his appreciation (and a signal of Rabenstrange's standing in the Imperial hierarchy), the Emperor authorized the deployment of some of his elite ''Totenkopf'' Hussars guardsmen to serve as the Marine contingent onboard Derfflinger. When Captain Honor Harrington and her Task Group 1037 entered the Andermani capital system en route to an anti-piracy deployment to the Silesian Confederacy, the Emperor instructed Rabenstrange (who had made a point of learning about Harrington's career, for whom he held a deep respect) to inform Harrington that the Empire was ready to provide intelligence and logistical assistance to Manticoran efforts against piracy in the Confederacy, and that it would not maintain a hostile stance towards the Star Kingdom while at war with the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) While not above feeling anger at the occasional brushes with Manticore, and even though he supported the Imperial plans of annexation over Silesia, Rabenstrange was thoroughly against going to war with Manticore over the Confederacy. In 1919 PD, Großadmiral Rabenstrange was given command of the Andermani naval forces in the Silesian Confederacy, succeeding Admiral von Sternhafen when tensions with the Star Kingdom over Silesia rose to the brink of war. It was in this capacity that Rabenstrange received Honor Harrington (by then an Admiral herself and in command of the Manticoran forces in Silesia) onboard his new flagship, [[IANS Campenhausen|IANS Campenhausen]], when she visited the IAN Sachsen Naval Station in an effort to defuse tensions between the Star Kingdom and the Empire, as well as to provide information of a Havenite naval presence in Silesian space. ( ) In 1921 PD, when the Empire had joined the Manticoran Alliance in their renewed war against Haven, Rabenstrange informed the Royal Manticoran Navy's First Space Lord, Admiral Sir Thomas Caparelli, that the Emperor had ordered to expedite the refits of the IAN ships of the wall in order to join Eighth Fleet. ( ) After the revelation of the Mesan Alignment's machinations throughout the last centuries, he served as the Emperor's personal envoy to the Manticoran and Havenite leaders for the discussion concerning the future actions of the Grand Alliance. During the visit he attended the wedding of Crown Prince Roger Winton and Rivka Rosenfeld ( ) Service Record Promotions * Großadmiral (before 1908 PD) Posts * IAN Home Fleet * Commanding Officer, Andermani naval forces in the Silesian Confederacy Decorations References Anderman, Chien-lu Anderman, Chien-lu Anderman, Chien-lu Anderman, Chien-lu Anderman, Chien-lu